justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Easter Eggs in Just Cause and Just Cause 2
Air Balloon Glitch I was floating over the city, just crossing the lake between where you find the balloon and the actual city, then out of nowhere a chaos symbol came on the screen and it said that I apparently destroyed one of the many Baby Panau statues. I was at least fifty stories in the air so this was a bit odd. 21:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) This sort of thing... ...isn't really all that uncommon. Shoot-outs between the Factions and the military happen all the time. I've gotten lots of random Chaos points just for being close enough to a gas-station when someone crashes into it and makes it explode. Also, if this really was a glitch, caused by the Hot air balloon, then it belons in the article about Bugs. GMRE 23:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) 1337 ? Do the 1337 potato chips venging machines count? cos 1337 is Leet speak for elite. 17:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leet I guess I'll add that some time. GMRE 18:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Easter egg check I am going to start going through all off the Just cause 2 easter eggs, and then I can see which ones really belong their or are just like the "Two Big Holes" page, and could actally be put in a smaller page because it relates to that more than an easter egg. Middleton83 13:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC) No need for a double check, unless you just want to see them yourself They all belong here. I have been to all of them. Technically an "easter egg" is a reference to some real world thing, so some of these are more like just odd things, but we're not going to have a separate article for odd things. The Just Cause community considers them all to be pretty equal. As for the 2 holes. There's no reason for 2 random holes to have an article and they don't look like any footprints. I'll delete that. GMRE 14:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Wrecked ship If I were to bet, I'd say the wrecked ship in the middle of the desert is a shout-out to the "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" movie - there's one just on begging of the movie 15:24, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible name reference There is a possible name reference, shown in this picture: Speeddaemon (talk) 09:23, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :You mean the "AUJ" (or "AVJ", or "AVI")? To who's name? It's not much of an easter egg if we say that from some angle the map kind of looks like letters that don't make up any word or name. Did someone with those initials work on the map when the game was made? GMRE (talk) 16:36, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::To me it looks like it says Ali, someone called Ali could be a manager or something, however a google search for Ali and Just Cause 2 didn't come up with anything. Speeddaemon (talk) 06:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Table Thinking of upgrading the table to name, description, co-ordinates and a link to the each easter egg on the page. Speeddaemon (talk) 09:36, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :I adjusted some links a little. Maybe there's no more need? GMRE (talk) 16:34, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Bird-sized UFO? People have claimed to find a bird-sized UFO near Pulau Berapi . the coordinates are unknown. someone needs to confirm this... talk 17:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that was "seen" by only 1 person, who probaly just saw a bird. GMRE (talk) 19:31, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Even if something like that would exist in the game, we still need coordinates for confirming it. A object in the size of a bird will not be easy to find on an island in that size. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] 19:45, March 9, 2013 (UTC)) :::Or a video of it. Speeddaemon (talk) 20:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know this is a late reply, but look at this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aplQzxuwA0 Mauritsio (talk) 15:34, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'll add it to the article. GMRE (talk) 16:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Man that is odd. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 15:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "Strange floating object" This is the "strange floating object" found. It's just west of Pekan Kuala Kering. To me it just looks like a glitched, concrete wall. Mauritsio (talk) 16:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'll update the article. GMRE (talk) 19:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Shark When GTA V came out and seeing the wildlife I was getting curious about just cause's wildlife as it was one of my favourite games at the time.the first animal I thought was sharks,after an hour and a half I nearly gave up so I came to the surface and called the black market I noticed a shadow beneath me I got exited but freaked out. It might of been a whale or something,location east to Island at top of map. august 5, 2014. "Sad face" Does anyone know what the the "Sad face" at 3299x11678y is supposed to be? For reference, here's when it was added to the page. -452 02:12, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'll investigate as soon as I can. There's been a few false reports before, but some have tried to remove the banana fail because they couldn't find it, so it could be something small, or visible from only a specific angle. GMRE (talk) 16:58, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :I removed it as a false. The co-ordinates lead me next to a Race marker in Panau City. There didn't seem to be anything notable there. GMRE (talk) 17:14, March 12, 2015 (UTC) First JC3 easter egg? I don't know if this even counts, but I think I just spotted something very obvious that everyone else will also see very soon, but I'm gonna be the first to point it out here. When Rico was on the Agency cargo plane, about to drop into Devil's Drop Zone, he was looking at a postcard from San Esperito that has a picture of Salvador Mendoza. When Rico was on the agency H-62 Quapaw, approaching Panau, he was given a picture of Pandak "Baby" Panay. Not a postcard. Now we have a picture of Rico being on a plane and looking at a postcard of Medici with a picture of Sebastiano Di Ravello. There's no proof of when and where that scene will be in the game, but I'm gonna dare to claim that it's the beginning of the first mission. So long story short, the postcard with a picture of the dictator is the easter egg / reference to Devil's Drop Zone. GMRE (talk) 13:01, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :True... but what if every Just Cause game will start out like that? Suppose JC4 (if one will ever exist) also starts out with Rico starring at a postcard of someone unnamed dictator? It kind of is worth a thought :I'm also going to bet now that it's going to be the first mission. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::They might even add "Regime change in 7 days". If all future JC games will have that, then I guess it will become a "reoccurring story element" / "running gag" / "standard plot device #X", or something like that. GMRE (talk) 14:01, September 5, 2015 (UTC)